Marvel vs Capcom: Age of Ultron
by MetalJrock
Summary: An MCU-tale. The Avengers must fight Ultron, who has joined forces with Sigma to purify the world of humans. Along the way, they must fight new foes, and warriors from another world. Can the two worlds join forces, or will all worlds fall to the robotic alliance?
1. Prologue: What's in Store

_**Issue #1 - Prologue: What's in Store**_

 _"Let's do this..."_

Iron Man took to the skies, seeing his allies by his side. Those he's bonded with as a team since they first met and during the few missions they were involved in. Since he found out he wasn't alone in this crazy game. Way back when he first donned the armor and revealed himself as a hero.

The Avengers.

Captain America swung his shield upwards, whacking a drone's head off on impact. Thor swung his hammer down, bringing the thunder and lightning to short-circuit the robots. Hawkeye released the string of his bow, shooting three trick arrows in the direction of three robots, blowing them up instantly. Black Widow fought most of them by hand, using her training to her advantage. She kicked one down before driving her elbow into another drone. Hulk did what he usually did, ripping apart each and every single robot standing in his way, and Tony might've seen him bite into one.

"Avengers. Don't stop." Cap ordered, "We have to clear the city before it comes crashing down!"

Hawkeye looked at the leader, "Wasn't planning to, Cap!" he shouted, getting to a knee to carefully him from his spot.

"I will stand with you till the very end, Captain!" Thor yelled, throwing down his hammer and swinging upward in order to destroy the drones as they neared him. "These metallic monsters shall fall!" he declared, continuing his fight. He swung his hammer to the side, driving the end into yet another strangely designed robot.

Black Widow scowled, "We're trying, Steve!" she ducked from one of the metal beings shooting at her before she stood up, punching them and tossing them to Thor, who broke it apart with a single swing of his hammer, Mljnoir.

Hulk roared, smashing his fists and creating a shockwave, launching debris upwards and tearing the robots into pieces with his own bare hands. He grabbed one, crushed it in his grip and he threw is aside as though it was nothing. He roared again, his voice echoing loudly across the city.

Together, the original team members fought off the countless robots invading Sokovia. But this time, they had some help on their side. Unlikely from the sources of course and how they came to join.

There were the twins. Wanda used her unique reality-warping abilities to tear apart the robots individually, using her surroundings as well in order to diminish the opposing numbers. Then, there was the silver blur. Pietro sped by the streets, taking each robot one by one and running, punching and destroying each drone with ease.

And then, there was the Vision. The green robot hovered across the battlefield, short-circuiting each one and destroying the cores and programming each time. He was the wild card, but he proved to be trustworthy by his allies after a brief argument. But Tony chose not to dwell on it as he had another thing to take care of.

He had to save the city from crashing down and destroying the entire planet.

No pressure right?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Iron Man flew around the city, seeing the Helicarrier evacuate as many people as they could via the lifeboats. Luckily, the Avengers had a little help on the evacutation side. Though, they were no less capable of fighting. Tony smirked, _'Heh. Can't believe we managed to convince them to help.'_

These allies were warriors from another universe. From countless dimensions, they came, each world with their own heroes, villains, and sets of problems. Warriors, soldiers, super fighting robots, demons, demon hunters. A bizarre match-up of people made up a well-oiled machine of a team.

And in a strange way, their world is the second half of the problem they're facing right now.

Chris Redfield led the heroes of his universe. He held out various weapons, shooting at the robots, large and small coming right for the group. He threw a grenade, jumped behind some debris, and watched as it exploded. "Egh." he groaned, coughing up some leftover dust from the explosion. He watched the lifeboats fly away to the Helicarrier safe and sound. "There's another lifeboat safe." he sighed in relief. Dusting himself off, he stood up.

Leon Kennedy and Jill Valentine stood back to back. The two shot at the robots as much as they could before reloading. "There's as stubborn as the monsters from Umbrella..." Leon groaned.

Jill nodded, using a machine gun to shoot another robot to pieces, "You're telling me..." she shoved a drone aside, leaving Chris to blow it up with his grenade launcher. "Wish I had guns like that..."

Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li fought off the robots with their martial arts training. The white-gi wearing warrior spun his legs as fast he could, performing his **'Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku** ' combo attack, tearing apart the drones with his feet. Ryu yelled the name of the attack as he did so before he landed on both feet. The Wandering Warrior crossed his arms, "This is tiring. And not much of a challenge." he admitted, wiping the sweat off his head underneath the red band wrapped on his forehead.

Ken uppercutted a drone, his fist on fire, **"Shoryuken!"** he yelled out, performing said attack and destroying the robot with ease. He spun as he did the attack, pushing his fist further into the robot as he did so, destroying it with ease. "You say that now, but the Avengers are pulling through as well.

Ryu landed next to Ken, stretching both of his hands and yelling, **"Hadoken!"** a ball of blue energy came out of his hands, driving itself into a line of robots heading their way. He turned around to the civilians hiding behind them. "Go! Chun-Li will ensure your safety while we hold these mechinal creatures off!" he ordered.

The people nodded, runnng away as fast they could to the nearest lifeboat. On the way, they saw Chun-Li kick and punch each and every drone charging for her, with a grunt, she yelled as she performed a series of kicks with one leg, **"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!"** she took on each drone with ease. Once she was finished, she spoke to the civilians, "Go past me! The lifeboat should be right there!"

Nearby was a man wearing a red coat, wielding a large sword and two trademark pistols. Dante, the demon Son of Sparda, took on the robots with ease. "Heh. Sure beats beating monsters from hell. Or Vergil..." he admitted, driving his sword into the torso of a robot, blowing it to pieces after shooting its head off with his guns, Ebony and Ivory. "Sure wish Trish could see this."

Dante backflipped, driving his sword into the head of another robot before kicking another once he removed the blade. He shot two flying robots descending on him and destroyed them before they could even land. "Alright. How are you doin' Nathan?" he asked his comrade, one he hasn't seen in a while.

Nathan Spencer stretched his bionic arm, grabbing a robot and tossing him into another line of robots, making them collapse, allowing Dante to finish them off. "Honestly? A little pissed. This wasn't how I planned my downtime."

Dante shrugged, "Same here."

Continuing his assault, Dante drove his sword into the back of a robot before yanking it out, giving Spencer time to grab it and rip it apart with his bionic arm. "That's still pretty cool." he complimented, dusting his hands off.

"For you maybe." Spencer moaned.

Meanwhile, there were three robots fighting the drones. Surprisingly, like Vision, they were on the side of good. And in the cases of two of them, this was personal. Mega Man used his Mega Buster to shoot down the robots with a charged shot. His blue armor changed colors, and he threw a Metal Blade, tearing apart more drones with a single, powerful toss of the blade.

Mega Man looked at his robotic comrades, a robot blue like him, but taller and more intricately designed. It was his successor, Mega Man X, or X for short. "How many Mechaniloids do they have?" asked the Blue Bomber with a groan heard in his voice, clearly annoyed and exhausted by the opposing forces.

X turned his eyes to his predecessor whle doing his best to bring down the opposing drones with his own cannon, the X-Buster, "Not sure. Sigma's always one to have a constant army." he looked to his right, seeing a red robot, with a helmet and green light on his head and chest. He wielded a green glowing sabre on his hand. He was considered to be X's friend, and longtime battle comrade.

"Sigma and Ultron are really an annoying team!" Zero yelled, swinging his Z-Sabre downward, slicing apart some Mavericks and Mechaniloids ready to attack him. "I'll slice them apart when I get the chance."

X nodded, "You're telling me. Sigma's terrible on his own, but with someone like Ultron, he could be unstoppable."

"And with some of Wily's designs from my timeline, they got a bigger army than expected!" Mega Man noted, aiming his cannon upwards, shooting some Ultron drones descending on him and the Maverick Hunters, who aided him in the act. "Is this normal for the two of you?" he asked the Maverick Hunters. "Cause this is somewhat unusual for me."

"Minus the dimensional crisis, yes." X revealed, aiming his X-Buster in various directions.

"I just wish it didn't come to this." Zero sighed.

Iron Man ensured that his new allies were able to handle themselves. And with a new sense of assurance, he continued to fly, but something hit his armor, making him fumble around in middair, "What the hell?" he asked aloud.

He landed, making sure his armor was stlll fully powered. He saw them. The very people causing all this mayhem now. Despite the many obstacles in their way, the Avengers weren't prepared for an alliance of this scale.

The dull gray robot stared at Stark, his glowing red eyes glaring into his soul. _"It's hopeless now, Stark. My army shall purify this world once and for all."_

Ultron chuckled darkly over his plan, making Tony's skin crawl underneath his Mark 45 armor. _"Together, we shall be gods. And you will fall with those deemed inferior."_

Landing next to him was his ally, a robot with a bald head, glowing blue eyes, a cape and a suit of armor. He smirked, clenching a fist at the sight of Iron Man, "You Avengers have no way of stopping our plans." he declared.

 _"I like to think we have a chance."_ Iron Man swiftly quipped, hiding the fear he had in his conscience.

Ultron raised a hand, _"Do you? The odds are against you, Avengers."_ the robot announced. _"Even these new warriors stand no chance in stopping our enhanced Mechaniloid Army. Face it, Tony. This time, there's no escaping the consequences..."_

 _"I try my best."_ joked Iron Man, activating his thrusters.

Before Sigma could shoot him down, he felt something attack him from behind. When the Maverick saw who it was, he smirked, "Heh. It seems you still have some fight left in you, X!"

"That's it, Sigma! Your reign of terror ends here!" X declared as loud as he could.

"Yes, X. Show me your full power!" Sigma announced, removing his cape and ready to fight.

X faced Iron Man, "Go! Bring the city back up! Make sure it doesn't fall down!" he commanded.

Ultron decided to attack for Sigma, but the Vision suddenly appeared, tossing Ultron aside. "You will not harm anyone for long, Ultron." he boasted.

 _"Ah, the mistake."_ Ultron growled.

Something round hit Ultron before bouncing off Sigma, who neared the battle-ready X. The object bounced back to the palm of Captain America, who strapped his shield to his wrist. "He's not a mistake. Although, you two have made a grave one."

With a quick salute, Iron Man flew away. He was unsure of how it all led to this. Hell, he was unsure how to process any of this. But once again, he had to focus his mind on stopping the island from crashing down onto the planet.

 _'Okay, okay...'_ thought Tony, making his way to the desired destination soon enough, trying to calm himself down, _'Let's go over how this happened. I can calm myself down after that...'_ he mused, wanting to empty his mind for good.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. So Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite just got announced. That just proved the dream is real and Mahvel is back!**

 **Rumors were going around saying that the game may be focused on MCU characters and less on X-Men/F4. With that, that's how I came up with this, yet another lingering thought in my mind that I was motivated to write. It's an adaptation of Age of Ultron with Capcom characters in the mix.**

 **Of course, I'll do my best to juggle the stories I have right now, and with this, I want to contnue working on Web of Chaos IV. I just feel it will disappoint after a long wait, but I will finish it.**


	2. Infiltrations

_**Issue #2: Infiltrations**_

 _ **Sokovia...**_

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

The HYDRA facility remained hidden for the most part, deep within Eastern Europe. It was a base built far within the mountainous regions, away from civilization. Inside, various HYDRA agents worked long in order to perfect their experiments. A staff with a glowing blue object on the inside remained encased within a barrier to ensure no one got their hands on it, except for those in charge of the project. The agents ensured that it remained in that spot.

There, two people looked at each other, siblings. The twins held each others hands as alarms blared and explosions were heard outside the facility. On the speaker they heard the man in charge of defense of the facility, **"Reports to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack!"**

 **"We are under attack!"** the person repeated.

The soldiers stomped through base in an orderly fashion. They all grabbed weapons of some kind, readying themselves the defend the facility. Alarms continued to blare as each and every single agent made their way outside.

Outside was where the battle was taking place. Two convoy truck sped through the snow, the one in the back shooting the one in the front, while a man stood atop the truck in the front. He released the string of his bow and shot a few enhanced soldiers coming right for them. Hawkeye continued his end of the assault, doing his best to lighten the workload from his spot.

Driving the convoy was Black Widow. Natasha saw a soldier coming and removed one hand from the wheel, punching and kicking her opponent off of her. She grunted with each attack, kicking the soldier off the side of the truck, before focusing back on the snow-covered path in front of her and driving.

Hawkeye elbowed another metal being before shooting an arrow in front of him. Flying next to the truck was the Armored Avenger, Iron Man, who led the forces into battle.

The other truck came closer, nearly hitting the agents, but a familiar God of Thunder landed, grabbed the agent and threw him aside. Thor spun his hammer briefly, hopping over to a station, where he landed, beating down three agents standing there. He shoved all of them down before grabbing a drone heading his direction, flipping it over his shoulder. He then jumped down, holding a support column and whacking the opposition with it, a grunt heard from him each time.

Speeding by him was Captain America in his motorcycle, he grabbed one of the soldiers Thor was fighting, dragging him by the leg as his bike cruised by. A second later he threw the person at another soldier aiming a turret. Placing a hand on the round object behind his back, the Captain threw his shield. The shield bounced off a few agents as he ran over another one, catching it easily before jumping off a slight up slope, making a sharp turn as Thor brought his hammer down on another convoy, blowing it up.

The remains of the convoy were lifted over the shoulders of the Green Goliath, the Hulk. Once he threw it aside, the Hulk roared and charged through the assault, tossing and slapping away soldiers and drones trying to shoot him and hold him down.

The six Avengers jumped over a small fence. Time seemed to slow down as the heroes made their way into enemy territory. Cap and Iron Man split off, the armored man shooting down anything that could be deemed a threat. Eventually, Iron Man made it to the base, but something bounced him off and prevented him from coming in.

 _"Shit!"_ shouted Iron Man.

"Language!" Cap scolded. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

A satellite projected from space viewed the HYDRA facility, _"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well-advanced compared to the other bases you all have infiltrated yet."_ the AI explained.

Meanwhile, Thor landed, taking on various soldiers that wished to attack him, but the prince held his own, throwing, punching and kicking away his enemies. He threw his hammer, Mljnoir, as he spoke, "Loki's sceptor must be here! Strucker could not have mounted this defense without its power!" he shouted to the others. With a sigh he lamented, "At long last we found it."

Black Widow threw a grenade at a convoy heading in the opposite direction. The soldier panicked and jumped off right before the truck exploded. Natasha jumped up, giving a shooter a hard right hook. She somersaulted then leaped, putting someone in a scissor-hold, then grabbing another soldier's head with her hands. The agent rolled, pushing them both to the ground. Once she did that, she got to a knee and threw something aside.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys." she realized, turning her head and shooting someone aiming a turret.

A laser barely missed Clint, making him lean to the side of a tree. His hand moved to the pack of arrows strapped on his back, then he stepped forward and spun, releasing the bow and shooting the arrows at a station, blowing it up. He hid behind the tree as the enemy forces continued to shoot him. "Yeah! I kinda think we lost the element of surprise here!" he yelled.

Flying nearby the base, Iron Man shot some repulsor blasts at the agents gunning for him. He aimed his palms downward, aiming his flight direction. Under his yellow faceplate, he gave a confused glance, _"Wait a minute... Is no one else gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said **'language'**?"_ he asked, wondering why no one bothered to address that small tidbit.

Cap groaned, "I know..." he sped through the fields on his motorcycle, being chased by yet another convoy with a gun. Standing up, he flipped, holding the handles of the bike. And he swiftly threw the motorcycle at the hood of the truck, making it tumble and cause the agents driving it to fall onto the snow-covered ground. He panted.

"It just slipped out." he admitted.

* * *

Inside the base, Strucker ran up the stairs and he reached the room where a soldier worked in. He marched in, asking a single question, "Who gave the order to attack?"

Pointing to the monitors, the man answered, "Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They all landed in the far woods nearby the base perimeter and the guards aren't proving effective."

Strucker sighed, his eyes glancing to the side, "They must be after the scepter." he said with a slight growl. "Can we hold them off?" he questioned.

The man studdered, "T-They're _Avengers_..."

Strucker yelled out to the other workers, "Deploy the rest of the tanks! Concentrate fire on the big ones!" he ordered, walking away and facing the security monitors. After his glance, he faced his aquaitance, Doctor List.

"We are on the verge of our greatest breakthrough..." he whispered to the scientist.

"Show them what we accomplished." List suggested, referring to his greatest experiments, The Miracles as he and Strucker called them. The two twins he captured.

"Send out the twins."

"Not yet."

"It's what the signed up for."

"My men can hold them."

Nearby, said twins were listening to the conversation, giving each other a passing glance. They wanted to do something, but they were unsure if they should act.

* * *

More soldiers came storming outside to attack Iron Man, the Armored Avenger listening to his AI, _"Sir, the city is taking heavy fire."_ nearby, Tony could see the turrets and lasers hitting the nearest city, putting civilians in harm's way when he wanted the opposite to be the case.

Iron Man looked around, _"Well, it seems we know Strucker's not gonna worry about civilian casualties."_ The computer helmet popped a program in, something he saved for such an occasion and made after the Battle of New York. _"Send in the Iron Legion."_ he ordered, activating his new initiative.

Then, an army of metallic beings flew by the base, missing it completely, their destination known. From below, people watched as the Iron Man-looking drones landed on their streets, and it surprised them. Finally, one of them spoke, it speaking with the voice of Tony, _"This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. Please back away."_ it continued to repeat.

The people began to riot as the drone continued to talk, _"We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved."_

Some people threw various objects at the robots and damaging them, the drone ignoring them as it continued to make its pleas with the other robots.

* * *

Back at the base, the twins watched as Strucker gave a speech, "We will not yield! We will fight back! No surrender!" he shouted at last, facing his army.

 **"NO SURRENDER!"** they all repeated, raising a fist for emphasis.

Strucker whispered to List, "I will need you to surrender. We cannot allow the Avengers to know what we are doing."

List interrupted Strucker, "Uh, sir... The twins..."

"They are not ready." Strucker repeated.

List shook his head, pointing at the corridor, "N-No no... The twins...!" he said, louder this time. Strucker turned his head, seeing that the corridor they were in was empty, revealing that they had made a hasty escape before anyone noticed.

Outside, exiting a tunnel leading into the base, was a silver blur running on a path.

Back with Hawkeye, he focused his attention on the forces directed right at him. Silently, he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at a turret, a scowl seen on his face. It was silent, but a loud noise and a blur caught the bow, surprising him. Clint turned around, leaning his back onto the tree for cover. He repeated his actions, wondering if he'll get the same results.

This time, the blur hit him, launching him a little into the air. He tumbled on the snow, gritting his teeth as he stood up. Barton saw a man with silver hair wearing a jacket casually walk by him, a boastful smirk seen on his face, "You didn't see that coming?" he taunted, zipping away in a blur once again.

On instinct, Clint raised his bow. But he was unprepared for the automatic turret to hit him and he staggered back on the floor. He quietly screamed as he fell. Natasha ran right to him to check up on him, seeing the turret nearly miss her.

The blur then hit Captain America, Steve performing a flip as he was shoved and he landed right back on his feet. He turned his head, wondering what happened. With a sigh, he spoke through his communicator, "We have an _enhanced_ in the field." he revealed, referring to the blur.

"Clint's been injured!" Natasha announced, putting a hand to her ear and running to her friend. She knelt down, looking at the wound the turret had made. While she tended to the wound, she snapped her head up, "Hey, big guy. Deal with the bunker."

A loud roar was heard. Usually that kind of sound would scare any other person, but to this team, it meant their greatest asset. The Hulk stomped down, destroying the base instantly as he charged through it in a single jog.

"Thank you."

Cap threw his shield, it bouncing off some soldiers' heads with a metal clang. He caught it, leaped, spun and kicked a soldier down, he knelt down, lifting his shield to trip another enemy. "We need to get... inside!" he grunted, while repeating his attack to a few more soldiers standing in his way.

 _"I'm closing in."_ said Iron Man, making a landing. He held out both palms, open and shot two soldiers with a powerful repulsor blast, knocking them off a railing. _"JARVIS. Do you see a power source for that shield anywhere?"_ he asked the program, busting through a gate as he shot down more enemies.

 _"There's a generator inside the tower."_ JARVIS discovered.

Flying upward, Iron Man responded, _"Great, i wanna poke it a little."_

Focusing his arsenal, Iron Man shot a few missiles, one of them carefully hitting a generator, shutting down the power to the forcefield, allowing entry at last. _"Drawbridge is down people!"_ Iron Man announced, making his way inside.

* * *

 _ **Earth, 21XX...**_

It was the middle of the night. For most people, the middle of a desert would be quiet, filled with silence and nothing but empty paths for miles. But not tonight. For in this desert, was a giant fortress, towering over the empty sandy fields.

Lasers were seen shooting at something coming by. Hoverbikes sped by, dodging the beams as best they could. But the ones driving were not humans, rather they were called Reploids, the next generation of robotics discovered. Unlike other robots, they were created to have emotions and free will, something unheard of.

But of course, with free will, there are those Reploids with malicious intentions and turn against humanity, the very race they were sworn to protect. These robots are referred to as Mavericks and thus a war unlike any other started.

Leading the Maverick forces was somone once considered the greatest hero, Sigma. He seeks to use his advanced programming to seek the evolution of robotics and fulfill their true potential as Reploids with the humans to hold them back. He leads the forces that threatens any organic race, with his Mechaniloid army and fellow Mavericks, war has taken the planet.

Luckily, there are still Reploids willing to fight for humanity. Enter the Maverick Hunters. Led by two of the greatest robots, and both immune to the Sigma Virus.

The original Reploid, Mega Man X, or X for short, was the first, leading his fellow Maverick Hunters into combat. "Okay, everyone! Today's the day! We're going in there and stopping Sigma's plans once and for all!" he shouted over the loud noises.

Driving by next to him was Zero, a confident smirk seen on his face. "Well, you seem to be sure of yourself." he teased to his friend, looking at the blue hero.

"I'm just glad we finally found him." X admitted, his gaze never turning away from what's ahead. "Things have been to quiet up until the attack on Abel City. I had a hunch he'd find a way back."

With the two were various Maverick Hunters wearing green armor. They provided support and it showed once the many Mechaniloids came out of the woodworks. X scowled, "Maverick Hunters! We'll enter Sigma's fortress! You all wear down his Mechaniloid army!" he ordered, pointing a finger at the robots.

Once they neared the fortress, X and Zero hopped off their hoverbikes, seeing the door wide open. X revealed his X-Buster while Zero unsheathed his Z-Saber. "I dunno, X. This looks like a trap. There's no way Sigma would waste his Mechaniloids on the outside defense, especially when he went out of hid way to build this fortress right in the middle of nowhere."

Nodding, X raised his arm cannon, "I agree, we have to be extra careful... Who knows what Sigma has in store for us this time..." he walked first, entering the quiet fortress.

Zero growled, hopping over a small pit, with X mirroring his actions. "It's too quiet in here..."

"Like I said, be wary of your surroundings." X warned.

"Already ahead of you." Zero joked.

Clanging was heard, surprising the Maverick Hunters a little. X raised his buster in the direction he heard the sound, almost wanting to charge it, but he held off. "Something's in here with us..." the blue robot realized at that moment.

Zero nodded, "Yeah, but what?"

 **"Me!"**

In a split second, Zero activated his sword, using it to deflect theend of a mace. He saw a robot with purple armor and various gun attachements on his shoulders. _"Vile!"_ shouted Zero.

"Ha! It feels so good to get another shot at revenge!" Vile laughed, pushing down on his mace in order to break the red robot's focus on defense. Zero lowered an arm, the Z-Saber stilled raised over his head. His hand turned into a cannon and he shot at Vile with his Z-Buster, scratching his armor.

X was ready to fight, but his comrade spoke to him, "X! Stop Sigma! I'll handle this tincan!" Zero shouted, seeing Vile deflect his charge shot with his bullets, hitting his armor. The red robot hopped up, performing a slash attack with his sword.

Vile hopped away, "It's no use, X! Once I retire Zero, I'll be coming right for you!"

"Like that'll ever happen, Vile!" Zero boasted.

Seeing that his friend can handle himself, X ran ahead, wondering where Sigma is hidden.

Meanwhile, Sigma, in his new body, looked at the monitor, "Finally. I have triangulated the location of the interdimensional energy spike. With that much energy, all the worlds will become the perfect battery for ultimate power." he put his hands behind his cape, a smirk evident on his face.

 **"Sigma!"**

The Maverick turned, seeing X, his X-Buster held out in front of him, a new clarity in his eyes. "Your reign of terror ends here! And I see you found a new body!"

"It was not difficult at all, X." Sigma revealed, "I can still become a virus at will, so today our little rivalry will not end."

X scowled, "No. It ends today! You will pay for everything!"

Sigma laughed, "Ha! First you must catch me, X! I have big plans, and you will not stop me. It's time the multiverse saw the true potential of a Reploid!"

Raising a brow, X asked in a disgusted tone, "The multiverse? What's your game this time?"

"Conquest of course. Just on a larger scale. This planet is not the only one, X. It turns out we are merely a section of the multiverse, a greater world. And I intend to see as much of it as I can."

"I won't let you do that, Sigma. This has gone on long enough." X announced, shooting Sigma, but the Maverick deflected it with a wave of his hand. His plam began to glow blue, surprising X greatly. "Wait... What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Achieving power unlike anything you can comprehend!" Sigma cackled, opening a vortex above him. The Maverick hovered and flew into the rift imstantly.

"No! Sigma!" X used his thrusters to push himself upwards, following Sigma into the vortex, their destination unknown. But interestingly, it remained opened. Sigma's true plan had begun and X was ready to stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so the crossover can get underway. The first chapter was in media res, and now we get to see how it got to that point.**

 **So, we see that Sigma is the mastermind behind the worlds crossing. He detected the energy of the Infinity Stone, though he is unsure of what it is. This is only the catalyst for other Capcom characters to join the fray as well.**

 **And I apologize if the Avengers part is boring because it's a retelling of the movie. This part will be the least altered scene. Things will get crazy once more characters arrive. It is a retelling after all, in some way.**


	3. Across Worlds

_**Issue #3: Across Worlds**_

 _ **Another World...**_

 **"Hadoken!"** Ryu shouted, releasing said energy blast from his hand, aiming it at his opponent, M Bison. The Wandering Warrior knelt down, deflecting a punch from his foe. Ryu clenched his fist and uppercutted Bison with a loud, **"Shoryuken!"**

Ryu landed, seeing Ken run forward, performing a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyakuu, but Bison blocked the attack. "Ah, this new body is doing wonders for me..." Bison lamented, extending an arm.

"Egh. How is he so strong?" asked Ken, stretching his limbs after performing the attack.

Chun-Li stepped forward, "He somehow managed to construct a new body even more powerful than before. But we can't focus on that now. We have a device that needs to be shut down." she scowled, stomping on the ground as Bison readied to fight once more.

Ryu nodded, clenching a fist, "She's right, Ken. We will not let Bison have his way."

Ken shrugged, "I'm with you on that, pal."

Bison lunged forward, but Ryu stopped his attack with a well-timed Shoryuken with Ken, combining their power to send the dictator slying into the sky. "It's over, Bison. Whatever you have planned, it stops here." Chun-Li declared.

"Is it?" asked Bison, getting his bearings, "No... All worlds will fall to Shadaloo."

"Yeah, sure." Ken scoffed, raising his fists to battle once more.

Chun-Li jumped forward, performing a powerful spin-kick attack on Bison, who tanked each attack. Once she was finished, the interpol officer knelt down, ready to strike once again, but Bison grabbed her and tossed her aside.

In response, Ryu uppercutted Bison, allowing Ken to roundhouse kick the dictator. Chun-Li finished the combo with a high-flying kick to Bison's chest, stunning him. "We may have not needed to bring Guile or Zangief after all."

"Feh. It's hopeless. The device has already gone off. In a matter of moments, it will take us to the greatest source of energy across the multiverse." Bison revealed, holding his chest.

"We must shut it down!" Ryu ordered, "Bison cannot obtain that kind of power!"

"Working on it, buddy!" Ken yelled, reaching for the monitor, but a purple forcefield knocked him back in surprise, sending some volts in his body as a result.

"Ken!" Ryu shouted at the top of lungs.

"He trapped it. Meaning we can'r reach it." Chun-Li growled.

Then, a vortex opened up, and Bison flew inside. "The end is near, warriors. Shadaloo shall conquer all!"

"Get back here, Bison!" Chun-Li yelled, being the first to jump into the portal. With no other options, Ryu, helping Ken up, decided to follow the two, where the vortex closed behind them, taking them into unknown territory.

* * *

 _ **Sokovia...**_

Captain America pressed a button on his glove, bringing his shield toward him. He raised his hand, the round object connecting to his red gauntlet. "What's your status, Tony?" he asked, placing a hand on his ear to ask the question.

 _"Making my way there, now."_ Iron Man could be heard from his end, flying around the building.

Cap nodded, "Alright. I'll take down Strucker... Natasha, I think it's time we get Banner back." he then started sprinting to the building, where he would capture Strucker.

From her end, Natasha looked at the green giant, who quietly stood in his place, looking for things to smash. Standing up from tending to Clint, Black Widow faced Hulk. "Hey, big guy..." she cooed, getting his attention. "Sun's going down..."

She gently placed her hand on Hulk's giant palm, confusing him. Then, Natasha started to gently rub her fingers on Hulk's wrist, soothing him greatly. While she did this, he started to shrink down, his green skin forming back to a more familiar pale color. Then, he collapsed, with Natasha helping him up. "We got Banner back."

"Good to hear." said Cap, running up the stairs of the HYDRA building. He saw a bald man trying to make an escape. And he stopped the man by merely being present.

"Captain America." Strucker growled.

"Baron Von Strucker." Cap greeted, "It's about time we met."

Strucker tried to attack, but the super soldier threw his shield at Strucker, knocking him unconscious. "And time you were put behind bars where you belong."

Before Cap could do anything else, a red aura suddenly shoved him down the stairs, where he was sent tumbling down the stairs instantly. Getting his bearings, Cap looked up, seeing a woman clad in red standing atop the staircase. Before he could make chase, however, the woman stepped backwards and closed the steel doors behind her, making sure she wasn't followed.

"Stark. I got Strucker. I'll be meeting with the rest of the team. It's up to you to get the scepter." Cap told Iron Man from his spot, carrying Strucker's unconscious body after placing him in a pair of secure cuffs on his wrists.

 _"Got it. I'll tell you how it goes."_ Iron Man said from his end, where he finally flew through a window. There were guards waiting, guns in hand as they looked up.

At the sight of Iron Man, they began to shoot, the bullets bouncing off of the armor. _"Gentlemen... Can't we talk this out?"_ he asked nonchalanty. With a sigh, Iron Man shot some repulsor blasts at the soldiers, knocking them out. _"So much for that... JARVIS, can you hack into HYDRA's databanks?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

Iron Man landed on the floor with a loud clang. He removed his armor for it to hack into the computers. In the meantime, he decided to step forward further into the hall. "Alright... I think I'm near the scepter." he whispered, looking around.

Tony looked up, seeing a familiar object hung atop the ceiling. It looked near-sentient. It was a Chitauri, one of the aliens that invaded some years before. The sight of it brought some bad memories with it, but he decided to shrug it off, knowing his mission at hand. "There it is..." he mumbled to himself.

A blue light got his attention. Tony saw the scepter that Loki once wielded, his eyes glued to it. After searching for so long, they finally found it and stopped HYDRA.

But before he could grab it, Wanda appeared behind him and moved her fingers, creating the aura and doing something to his mind unknowingly before she hid herself. Stark turned around, seeing the Chitauri head move and fly away, scaring him a little. The alien flew away, revealing that he was now in space and was standing on an asteroid that appeared to be near Earth.

That wasn't all, though. Stark looked down seeing his team. The Avengers were beaten. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, even Thor and Hulk lay defeated. The Captain's shield was in half. But even that was the least worrying part.

Tony saw the aliens heading towards Earth, it appeared to be a fleet, which was what he feared. His mouth was agape at the sight of the Chituari returning. He shook his head, taking a step forward. But he saw something else.

He saw some new people lying on the ground, defeated like the Avengers. He saw people clad in blue and one in red armor, soldiers, someone clad in a red jacket with a sword, two men wearing gi lying next to a woman clad in blue. Even a man with a bionic arm of sorts. His mind dwelled on those people and who they could be, as he has never seen them before.

Snapping his mind back to reality, Stark saw that he was back in the HYDRA fortress, no aliens, and no beaten Avengers. With a relieved sigh, he faced the scepter, knowing what must be done.

* * *

 _ **21XX...**_

Zero swung his Z-Saber in Vile's direction, the Maverick blocking it with his mace. "What do you get out of working for Sigma, Vile?" the Maverick Hunter asked.

"Not much, just a chance to destroy you!" the purple-armored Reploid shouted, punching Zero, making him stagger backwards.

Growling, Zero lunged forward, driving his fist into Vile's helmet before swinging his sword vertically, the green blade cutting the armor of his opponent a little. "You get more annoying everytime Sigma brings you back."

"Shut up! I can say the same about you!" Vile hissed, aiming his arm cannon at Zero.

The Maverick Hunter used his Z-Saber to deflect the pellets aimed at him easily. Zero smirked, "You might wanna try harder than that, Vile. You've gotten too predictable."

"Grr." Vile silently growled, bringing his mace downward after leaping. Zero used his thrusters to back away swiftly, aiming a charged shot at Vile with his Z-Buster. The shot hit Vile and stunned his circuits for a couple seconds.

Zero jumped forward, performing a flip with his sword, intending to hit Vile once they collided. Vile used his own thrusters to back away, hitting Zero with a charged shot while he landed. The Maverick Hunter dashed and shot some pellets directly at Vile's chest, knocking him back a little as a result.

"Gotta admit... You're a lot stronger since we last saw you." Zero panted.

"Thanks to Sigma. He really knows how to resurrect Reploids!" Vile shouted.

"Speaking of Sigma..." Zero began to grabbing the Macerick by the helmet and slamming him on the floor with a powerful kick. "What's his plan this time? Another Maverick uprising? Because we've only seen his Mechanaloid army this time!"

"Hahaha! It's so much more than that! Your pal, X, should have already seen it for himself!" Vile cacked before Zero kicked him again, making him groan.

Worried for his friend, Zero decided to stop fighting and run ahead to where X went. This angered Vile, "Oh no, you don't! We have a score to settle, Zero!"

"Shut your trap, Vile!" Zero shouted back, using his thrusters to boost ahead faster.

He finally arrived at the room, surprised to see a vortex opened in the middle of the room. "I guess that answers where he suddenly disappeared to. Guess I gotta bail him out again."

"Zero!"

Zero turned around for a second, "Alright. Time to find X."

With no other options, Zero jumped into the portal with Vile following right behind him, before it closed for good.

* * *

Stark stepped forward, his armor connecting his arm in order to retrieve the staff safely with his armor taking any security setbacks installed just in case. He spun around, admiring the staff that his team longed to retrive, glad to see it back in safe hands.

But something strange happened, the tip of the staff began to glow, opening a portal above Tony's location. He decided to suit up as fast as he could just in case something went wrong. "Um... That wasn't supposed to happen." he muttered, now back in his Iron Man armor, staff still in hand.

Three figures landed, each of them wearing a gi, except for the woman, who wore a blue uniform of sorts. Iron Man immediately recognized them from the vision, his mind scrambling to process the information. "Um... Who are you?" asked Iron Man, referring to the three, who landed safely on the ground.

Ryu looked at Iron Man, "Bison brought us to another world... What is that in your hands? And who are you?"

 _"Call me Iron Man, I guess. It's not everyday warriors from a movie set appear from the sky. This is a staff and it kinda has a lot of godly power, so I advise-"_

"We need to take it before Bison finds it." Ryu demanded. "It is for the greater good."

 _"Woah. Sorry, but we need this. I just met you! It kinda has something we need."_ Iron Man spoke back, his mind still jumpy from earlier.

Before Iron Man could continue, he was suddenly punched by Ryu, knocking the staff out of his grip. "Apologies, but we cannot allow Bison or anyone else to have this."

"I agree with Ryu. Name's Ken, and that's Chun-Li, by the way." Ken introduced, "But we gotta get home and we can't let anyone get in our way." he said, looking at Chun-Li.

"If you give us the staff, we promise to go peacefully." Chun-Li ordered.

 _"Yeah, no. We just got it."_ said Iron Man, clenching his fists. _"And I'm not letting anyone else take it!"_

"Very well. Then it appears you are against us." Ryu declared.


	4. Conflict at Hand

_**Issue #4: Conflict at Hand**_

Iron Man sighed, _"Avengers... I'm kinda in a small situation right now."_ he muttered, giving Ryu a right hook. Luckily for him, he chased the three Street Fighters outside, where he had more room to fight instead of the room he found them in.

 _'What is it, Tony?'_

Ken gave Iron Man a Shoryuken, launching him into the air. Using his thrusters, Iron Man flew down, slamming his elbow into Ken's head. _"Oh nothing much. It's just that when I grabbed the scepter, a portal opened up and now three guys who know martial arts are trying to fight me for it for some reason."_

 _'Understood. Natasha and I will come.'_

Chun-Li kicked Iron Man, denting his armor near the Arc Reactor. _"Just make it quick!"_

"Who were you talking to?" Ryu asked, giving Iron Man a sweep kick before allowing Ken to punch him.

"Some friends of mine." quipped the Armored Avenger, holding Ryu's arm.

Chun-Li backflipped, launching Iron Man with a powerful kick. The Avenger countered with a powerful repulsor blast from both of his palms, hitting Ryu and Chun-Li. While he was in midair, Ken hopped up and drove his elbow into Iron Man's armor, cracking it a little as metal met flesh. "You know you're going to have to pay for that." the armored hero quipped.

Landing on a knee, Iron Man used his jet thusters to hop forward and knee Ken in the chest, his armor giving him a slight advantage. Ken wheezed, "You... Jerk..."

 _"Language."_ quipped Stark, driving his fist directly into Ken's face. Unfortunately, his attack was halted by Ryu, who held back his metallic fist. _"Come on, are you really going to stop me now? If you could just listen for a second-"_

Ryu cut him off, "You should listen to us. A madman is looking for a powerful artifact. If that is what summoned us here, we must hide it where it is safe before he figures out we are here as well."

Before Iron Man could respond, a round shiny object began to reflect on his armor. It bounced off of Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li's head all in order before landing back in the hands of Captain America, who had his shield raised over his head in order to catch it. "You shouldn't mess with my friends."

"This a friend of yours?" Ken laughed, "He looks like a major patriotic doofus."

 _"Says the guy dressed like they're straight out of a bootleg Jackie Chan movie."_ Iron Man responded with a small chuckle.

As Chun-Li was about to speak, she felt something shocking her, surprising her. "Who did that?!" she asked, looking to see Black Widow ready to fight as well. "We will give the same chance to you as your friend, give us the scepter."

"We just got it back, we're not giving it up to strangers who are fighting us." Natasha responded, clenching her fists.

Ryu crossed his arms, "Very well. Then we have no choice but to take it by force."

"That seems rather harsh." Tony remarked, seeing Cap block a punch from Ryu. The First Avenger raised his shield in front of him and deflected the fist, making the Wandering Warrior stagger back as a result.

Captain America thrusted his shield in front of him, stopping another one of Ryu's punches, creating a loud ringing sound from the collision of flesh meeting vibranium. "Who are you? And why do you need the scepter?" the leader of the Avengers asked, kicking Ryu in the chest in order to push him back.

"We believe that scepter brought us here!" Ryu answered, putting his hands to his side before yelling, "Hadouken!" a ball of energy came from his palms, forcing Cap to do his best to block it before it hit him. One more time, he raised his shield, the projectile's force getting absorbed by the shield and making the Captain slide backwards.

With Iron Man, Ken performed a Tatsumaki Senpuyakuu, his leg spinning with a fire trail. Iron Man took the damage, his armor breaking apart little more in the process. _"Okay, I do not want your pound cake or whatever it is you just said."_ he shot a small repulsor blast on the warrior's leg, making him stop the spin-kick. _"Got anymore moves you want to show me before I end this fight?"_

Ken smirked, reeling his gloved fist back, it glowing in a bright flame, "Heh. Of course I do." he moved his arm up, his hand colliding with Iron Man's faceplate, **"Shoryuken!"** he yelled, launching Stark into the air as a result.

Black Widow slid on the ground, avoiding one of Chun-Li's kicks, "So, you just show up here and attack my friends? Why?"

The officer tried to chop Natasha, but the agent used her escima sticks to deflect the attack. Chun-Li spoke, "We need the scepter. A foe of ours may be coming here soon. The three of us cannot afford any distractions and head back to your world."

"So you three are from another world?" Captain America overheard, swinging his fist in Ryu's direction, he grabbed his knuckles. The soldier gritted his teeth, performin a high kick to the warrior's abdomen and making him let go.

Cap scowled, bringing both of his fists down on Ryu, who fell to the ground as a result. Ryu got up and uppercutted the Captain in the jaw, making his head snap upwards in pain. The soldier gritted his teeth, "You pack a punch."

Ryu clenched his fist, "I trained to hone my abilities. It should not be a surprise."

Running forward, Captain America shoulder-tackled Ryu, but the warrior blocked the attack easily, freeing himself from the soldier's grasp, "I see that..." Cap complimented.

Natasha elbowed Chun-Li in the face before the officer responded with a high kick to her side, making her stumble in the snow. "Just stop, please. We wish to not hurt you any more." she pleaded to Black Widow, who got a knee.

"The answer is no." Romanoff responded, using a wrist taser to stun Chun-Li for a moment, sending small electric volts down her body for a while. Once the pain subsided, she barely had any time to react before Natasha kneed her stomach.

Back with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger got his bearings and used his jet thrusters, attempting to hit Ken with a repulsor blast, and he blocked each attack, only receiving small scorch marks on his elbows. _"Wow. You got some thick skin."_

"Says the one wearing armor." Ken quipped.

Iron Man shot a tank missile from his armor, hitting Ken and making him fly back as a result. He rolled on the snow-covered floor before getting back up. The red-gi wearing warrior gritted his teeth as he lunged forward after Tony again. The Avenger analyzed his movements, using his palm thrusters to move to the side a little before he hit Ken with a repulsor blast.

Taking a step back, Ken reared his fist back, driving it directly into Iron Man's shoulder pad, _"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that."_ he scolded, kneeing Ken in the stomach, making him lose his breath.

Captain America tossed his shield in Ryu's direction, the Wandering Warrior uppercutting it out of his way, jumping after Cap to hit him with a footdive. The soldier rolled on the floor, right before Ryu's foot met the ground, creating a small crack seen on the ground covered in the snow. While he rolled, he picked up his shield, kneeling down and holding it out in front of him.

 **"Hadoken!"**

Cap frowned, raising his shield to his face, getting knocked back slightly by the force of the projectile. "What technique is that?" he asked with genuine curiosity, wondering what Ryu was capable of.

"One you will never learn." Ryu taunted.

The Captain narrowed his gaze, flipping and kicking Ryu, who fell on his back, "Fair enough." he replied, seeing the warrior get back up, nearly performing a sweep kick, which Steve jumped over when he saw Ryu move his legs.

Natasha gave Chun-Li a right hook to the face, making her move her face to the side in pain. The Interpol officer chopped Natasha, aiming for her stomach. Luckily, she missed Romanoff. Black Widow then performed a fast sweep kick, tripping Chun-Li for only a second.

In that second, Chun-Li pushed herself upward, spinning in midair and kicking Black Widow down as a result.

"This fight is hopeless." Natasha groaned.

* * *

Nearby the field the Avengers were fighting the World Warriors, a small rift opened up. Surprisingly, it was a red robot, sword in hand. He placed his hand on the ground as he landed. "What the..." Zero gasped, taking a look at the setting sun. "Where am I? And where's X?"

Then, as a fast reaction, he turned around, seeing a mace connected to a chain coming right at him. Zero raised his Z-Saber, deflecting the weapon before it could collide with his face. "I forgot about you..." he growled.

"I didn't!" Vile shouted.

Zero gritted his teeth, using his boots to dash away from Vile's shoulder gun, which shot bullets in his direction, the snow getting covered in said objects with each shot that missed. "I guess you're too stupid for your own good." Zero smirked, "One I stop you, I'm finding X."

"Good luck with that, Zero. That B-Class Hunter is probably hopelessly chasing after Sigma still." Vile taunted.

The red robot raised his sword, "I don't care. I can handle you just fine by myself anyway." bragged Zero, charging after Vile.


End file.
